Total Drama Sky Adventures
Overview Ten previous contestants that were in the previous season compete against 11 newcomers across the globe. Unlike the last time that the world theme was used, contestants won't sing in any time. The season will have three teams competing, and while the first two to win a challenge win inmunity, the last one attends elimination ceremony. When a contestant is deemed safe, it's handed with a Barf Bag full of peanuts. Whoever doesn't receive one, has been eliminated and must take the Fall of Shame, and leave the plane using (or not) a parachute. Summary Once that Total Drama Enchanted Forest was over, ten contestants won an opportunity in the special to move on in the next season, where they would be competing against eleven newbies to make the second season around the world, going to different locations each time. They were divided into three teams: the Daring Dolphins, the Sneaky Swordfishes and the Treacherous Turtles, all of them with seven members each. Once made, the teams wouod compete for two goals: inmunity and first class (only handed at the first place). The team that comes in last must attend the elimination ceremony, when one of the teammates will be voted off and forced to take the Fall of Shame and leave the plane. Whoever makes it to the end has a chance of becoming the winner of the season and $1,000,000. Production As the last season was a fan-fiction-type, this season's way was changed to be a roleplay. As of then, five users (later six) selected a cast of 21 contestants, that was made up of both new contestants and returning contestants from the firat season. After the selection, the cast was finally released: *Top: (left-right) Test Tube, Mike, Ella, Fan, Paintbrush, Trent, Soap, Cody *Middle part: (left-right) Gwen, Bridgette, Izzy, Noah, Lightbulb, Topher, Dakota, Scott *Bottom part: (left-right) Sierra, Jasmine, Anne Maria, Jo, Brick Elimination : For more information, visit: Total Drama Sky Adventures elimination table '' The process of elimination in Total Drama Sky Adventures is similar to the one used in World Tour; upon losing a challenge (except for reward challenges), a team would vote for someone on their team, and whoever received the biggest amount of votes would be voted off. Once that the teams were merged, there can only be one person safe (except in a special case), that is whoever had won an inmunity challenge. In case of a tie, the persons involved in the tie would face a tiebreaker challenge until one gets eliminated. Characters Twenty-one contestants, plus Chris, the host. ''Teams Daring Dolphins: Anne Maria, Bridgette, Ella, Izzy, Mike, Noah and Trent. Treacherous Turtles: Brick, Dakota, Jasmine, Jo, Lightbulb, Soap and Scott. Sneaky Swordfishes: Cody, Fan, Gwen, Paintbrush, Sierra, Topher and Test Tube. ''Date & Hours'' The RP starts from Saturday April 4th 2015. It will be taken each week in this way. There can be two different times: When 3 episodes are taken, starts at 2.00 pm EST-8.00 pm in Europe. When only 2 episodes are taken, starts at 5.30 pm EST- 11.30 pm in Europe. ''Episodes List'' Note:the episode list isn't complete and can change in every moment. Voting History Due to this season being a Roleplay style one, the contestants will cast their votes in private messages with whoever is in the host role. This is a table that features all characters' votes. Episodes Scheme Pre-Merge: from 1 to 11 Merge: from 12 to 22 Elimination Episodes: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 12, 13, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22. Reward Episodes: 6, 9, 14 *Take a random opponent from the loser team: 6, 9 *Immunity for the next episode: only 14 Only few episodes acquaints to the special category "Off-Chat Challenge": *"Ferry Tales" *"Manga Style" (recently changed into "I'm alive after a Japanese Game Show" and no more off-chat) *"Finding Izzy" *"Close to the Sun" Curiosity "Tiki Torcher" was the first episode to be purposed, however it was also the first episode to be postponed to a later position. The cover image for "One, Two, Three, Fort" was changed several times and the last change was forced by the previous elimination of Scott, that appeared in the original image. Unlike the canon seasons and the same Total Drama Enchanted Forest, this season has 2 episodes focused on an horror themed challenge: "Draculean's Keystle" and "The Rattrap". Lindsay should have been in the cast but she was late when the plane took off, so she got excluded from the season. Category:Seasons Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Season 2